Dreams
by Limonchello
Summary: Si, aquel era Derek, podría haberle reconocido en cualquier circunstancia. O al menos era lo que quedaba de él.


El corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en esos momentos, le dolían todas y cada una de las heridas que teñían su ropa de un tono carmesí, pero ignoraba todo eso porque el temor le mantenía en un estado más hiperactivo que normalmente, y corría, desesperado por entre las hojas manchadas de nieve del suelo que crujía bajo sus pies, agitado, con una sola idea en su cabeza, más bien un nombre. Derek.

Había oído su aullido, todo el bosque lo había oído, podía casi notar la tensión del ambiente pero toda la manada estaba ocupada en esos momentos y él solo necesitaba encontrar a Derek, y casi como si alguien allá arriba le hubiera escuchado pudo entrever una figura en las sombras no muy alejado de allí, apuró más el paso casi tropezando, con una mano presionando la herida de su antebrazo pero sus pasos se detuvieron de golpea al mismo tiempo que sus latidos, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Si, aquel era Derek, podría haberle reconocido en cualquier circunstancia.

O al menos era lo que quedaba de él.

Todo se llenó de una neblina espesa a su alrededor, todo se detuvo, los sonidos del bosque, los de lucha que apenas se oían a esa distancia fueron detenidos por sus latidos que empezaban de nuevo a golpear, con fuerza, doliéndole cada uno de ellos como si su propio corazón estuviera sangrando. Como Derek estaba sangrando, quedó frente a él, aun no pudiendo analizar la macabra escena, como si esperara verle abrir los ojos, como si todo aquello no fuera mas que una de sus reiteradas pesadillas.

- Derek…- Musitó cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, la sangre manchando sus zapatillas, pero no era su sangre, era la de Derek, que colgaba de aquel árbol como fuera una presa, con aquella cazadora de cuero con la que le había conocido y que tanto le había llegado a gustar, ahora ensangrentada, como su camisa y su cara. Negó, aún en shock incapacitado para admitir que mas allá de su cadera no había nada mas, que la expresión de Derek parecía en calma pero que aquello era la peor de las señales, alzó las manos a la espada de su pecho, casi con temor hasta que sus dedos rozaron el frío metal, su vista volvió a nublarse al darse cuenta de lo tangible de aquello, de lo sucedido, pero su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que caían descontroladamente por sus mejillas sin que él se diera apenas cuenta, el dolor de su pecho se acrecentó miles de veces más haciendo que le fuera imposible respirar cuando agarró el mango de la espada y tiró de ella hasta dejar que saliera del cuerpo de su Alfa, de su compañero, de su amante… De Derek. Sus manos temblaron, todo su cuerpo se agitó de dolor y sus manos agarraron la camiseta de Derek, llena de sangre, sin importarle mancharse, con la vista, aunque borrosa, fija en él, la cuerda con la que estaba atado cedió y los brazos de Stiles le sostuvieron, sintiendo el peso de este y su cabeza ceder sobre su hombro, abriendo más los ojos.

- Derek… No, no, no, no… Derek, por favor…- Murmuró a pesar de saber que nada que dijera llegaría a ser oído por su Alfa.

- Por favor, Derek… No me dejes, no te atrevas a…- Un sollozo profundo hizo que sus brazos apretaran mas el cuerpo ajeno contra si.

- ¡No te atrevas a morir, estúpido lobo!- gritó con desesperación, y en esos momentos habría dado cualquier cosa por oírle, por sentir su aliento, o incluso volver a sentir el calor de su piel ahora fría, tanto como la nieve que cubría aquel bosque en esos momentos crudos del invierno.

Un grito resonó de nuevo en el bosque, pero esta vez no era un aullido, sino un grito de dolor, proviniendo este de Stiles que cayó al suelo, de rodillas, aun llorando sin poder detenerlo, ni querer detenerlo, negándose a haberle perdido, porque una vez aceptara la muerte de Derek todo se volvería tan… Dolorosamente real. Y por eso se negaba a ello, pocos fueron los minutos hasta que la manada le encontró, en el suelo, arrodillado, llorando desesperadamente sin soltar el cuerpo de Derek, estrechándolo contra sí con firmeza, repitiendo su nombre como si así el otro volviera a abrir los ojos. Fueron unos minutos de tenso silencio, Stiles tan siquiera se percató de su compañía, de como Erica ahogó una exclamación, de sus sollozos contra el hombro de Boyd, de como Isaac miraba a todos lados, descolocado, con las mismas lágrimas que Boyd intentaba retener. Como Scott sentía que algo dentro de él se removía al ver aquella escena. Porque puede que Derek no fuera el mejor de los Alfas, pero era su alfa, siempre les había defendido incluso esa noche. Y porque Stiles nunca antes había llorado delante de nadie que no fuera Derek y ahora no podía detenerse, meciéndose levemente, Scott dio un par de pasos hacia él, inclinándose.

- Stiles… -Susurró estirando una mano.

- ¡NO LE TOQUES! –Rugió el otro alzando la cabeza lo que hizo que Scott se detuviera en seco.

- Stiles, Derek ha….

- ¡No lo digas! No te atrevas a decirlo… No te…- la voz se le quebró de nuevo y un nuevo sollozo irrumpió desde el pecho de Stiles, donde aquel vacío empezaba a instalarse, giró la vista hacia el rostro de Derek, alzando una mano, manchada de sangre, temblorosa para acariciar su pelo, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas escurriéndose hasta los párpados del moreno.

- Derek está muerto, Stiles.- susurró la voz de Scott de nuevo y sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos, aquellas palabras dolían más que cualquier otra cosa, porque eran ciertas y aun así sus brazos no soltaban el cuerpo sin vida de Derek y en su cabeza aun recreaba la imagen de esos ojos verdes, mirándole, fijamente, oyendo su voz llamándole, con ese tono algo rasposo.

- ¡Stiles!- una sacudida le hizo abrir los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro y le costó visualizar algo hasta ver aquel inquietante resplandor rojo a su lado.

- ¡Argh!- Dio un brinco llevándose una mano al pecho antes de que el click de la lámpara de noche desvelara el misterio, Stiles temblaba, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y aún con rastro de algunas lágrimas, pero su gesto cambió radicalmente al ver la cara de Derek que le miraba como si estuviera loco.

- Derek… ¡Derek! –casi se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que el moreno se removiera levemente al no habérselo esperado, quedándose quieto unos segundos aún no acostumbrado a aquellos arrebatos del menor antes de alzar una mano y colocarla en la cabeza ajena, intentando no estar tan tenso.

- ¿Una pesadilla?- inquirió con voz suave y Stiles enterró la cara en su cuello, asintiendo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, escuchando la voz de Derek y pensando en lo bien que sonaba, sintiéndose estúpidamente cursi por decirse mentalmente aquello.

- Duerme. –murmuró Derek empujándole de nuevo contra la cama sin demasiadas fuerza para ello, Stiles no dijo nada por primera vez demasiado avergonzado para ello, miró a Derek tumbado de nuevo a su lado con los ojos cerrados pero sabiendo que no estaba dormido.

-Derek.- Murmuró.

-Duérmete Stiles.- obtuvo como respuesta y sonrió suavemente terminando por limpiarse el rostro, Derek no era bueno consolando, como no era bueno en muchas cosas pero le bastaba con que le dejara acercarse, como hizo, deslizándose hasta quedar pegado a él, rodeándole con los brazos, con fuerza a pesar de que aquella para Derek no era nada, sabiendo que estaba allí, volvió a enterrar la cara esta vez en su pecho, y con sorpresa notó una de las manos ajenas posarse en su espalda y acariciarla lentamente, algo que para Derek sin duda era mucho.

Aún podía ver la escena del cuerpo sin vida de Derek en su cabeza al cerrar los ojos, como si de verdad hubiera pasado… ¿Y si había pasado y aquello era el sueño? De ser así no quería despertar.


End file.
